psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Juliet O'Hara/Gallery
Season One Spellingg Bee spelling bee juliet1.png Spellingg-Bee-1x02-psych-13854983-1706-960.png Spellingg Bee Psych 1-2.png spelling bee juliet2.png spelling bee juliet3.png SBjuliet1.png SBjuliet2.png SBjuliet3.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece juliet.png 082.PNG julies.png 087.PNG juliet eating.png 104.PNG 118.PNG Shawn wedding denouement.png Woman Seeking Dead Husband - Smokers Okay, No Pets js1.png women.png js4.png js2.png js5.png js8.png 9 Lives jj1.png 364.PNG 367.PNG jj2.png 375.PNG 398.PNG jj3.png 407.PNG Weekend Warriors 013.PNG 024.PNG 027.PNG 048.PNG Who Ya Gonna Call? 1Juliet.png 14juliet talking to lassie.png 18working on case.png 19driving.png Tumblr limwxkapwf1qeojyq.png Shawn vs. The Red Phantom SPjuliet1.png SPjuliet2.png Spjuliet3.png Juliet003.png Juliet004.png Spjuliet6.png Spjuliet7.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Forget Me Not O'hara1.png 159.PNG J3.png 161.PNG J2.png Talking.PNG 193.PNG From the Earth to the Starbucks Juliet22.png Earth Starbucks 18.png Earth Starbucks 19.png Earth Starbucks 37.png Earth Starbucks 51.png Earth Starbucks 52.png Earth Starbucks 78.png Earth Starbucks 80.png Earth Starbucks 85.png He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead! Loves Dead 14.png Loves Dead 29.png Loves Dead 30.png Loves Dead 40.png Loves Dead 42.png Loves Dead 45.png Loves Dead 47.png Loves Dead 48.png Loves Dead 65.png Loves Dead 75.png Loves Dead 76.png Cloudy... With a Chance of Murder Cloudy Chance 18..png Cloudy Chance 38.png Game, Set... Muuurder? Game Set 07.png Game Set 27.png Game Set 39.png Game Set 42.png Game Set 44.png Game Set 45.png Game Set 48.png Game Set 49.png Poker? I Barely Know Her Poker 11.png Poker 12.png Poker 13.png Poker 34.png Poker 36.png Poker 48.png Poker 50.png Poker 83.png Poker 87.png Poker 88.png 'Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast Scary Sherri M10.png Scary Sherri M15.png Scary Sherri M22.png Scary Sherri M35.png Scary Sherri M40.png Scary Sherri M75.png Scary Sherri M77.png Scary Sherri M83.png Scary Sherri M103.png Season Two American Duos 6juliet in cheifs room.png 9jliet talking to shawn.png 17danceing like crazy.png 18you have go to want this.png 20lets start again.png 31juliet.png 65 Million Years Off jules101.png jules102.png jules103.png Jules104.png untitled55.png juliey22.png juliet33.png jules105.png Psy vs. Psy Working a case.png 128.PNG 130.PNG 140juliet.PNG 153.PNG Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds 470.PNG 495.PNG 497.PNG And Down the Stretch Comes Murder 14lassie and juliet.png 30listening1.png 35lassie and juliet at track.png 31listening2.png Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder 9why is he here.png 19.png 23juliet reading newspaper.png 29suprised at what he is wearing.png If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? 5juliet.png 01jules.png 9lassie and juliet at school.png 10juliet at school.png 13jules.png 17foul play.png 18practice interigation.png 20 can handle this one.png 21lassie and jules interigation.png 22lassie and jules interigation2.png 26come to school.png 28need him.png Rob-a-Bye Baby JulietDump.png Marry.PNG 043.PNG Juliet22.PNG Welcome.PNG 061.PNG Bounty Hunters! Calling shawn.PNG 036.PNG Juliet8.png 069.PNG Carlton.PNG Craxy.PNG Juliet and shawn nn.png 106.PNG Gus' Dad May Have Killed An Old Guy 5.png 18lassie and juliet.png 22come on in.png 25distraction.png 29working on case.png 34listening to shawn solve the case.png There's Something About Mira 8you didnt date him did you.png 16juliet listening to lasie.png 18not a competition.png 19going to need paper.png 22listning to shawn.png 28juliet.png 30arguing.png 31mcnab interupting.png 36listening.png The Old and the Restless 9a new assignment.png 18listening to shawn.png 19i thought you looked familer.png 24 have tried and failed.png 25can i have a try.png Lights, Camera...Homocidio Lights, Camera 06.png Lights, Camera 08.png Lights, Camera 27.png Lights, Camera 28.png Lights, Camera 35.png Lights, Camera 44.png Dis-Lodged Jul1.png Jul2.png Jul3.png Season Three Ghosts Juliet1.png Murder?...Anyone?...Anyone?...Bueller? Juliet2.png Juliet4.png Juliet5.png Daredevils! JulietO01.png JulietO02.png JulietO03.png JulietO04.png JulietO05.png JulietO06.png JulietO07.png Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! O'HaraJ01.png O'HaraJ02.png O'HaraJ03.png O'HaraJ05.png O'HaraJ06.png O'HaraJ07.png Gus Walks Into a Bank Into bank Juliet1.png Into bank Juliet2.png Into Bank Juliet3.png Into bank Juliet4.png into bank juliet5.png into bank juliet6.png into bank juliet7.png into bank juliet9.png into bank juliet10.png Talk Derby to Me JO1.png JO2.png JO3.png JO4.png JO5.png Jul6.png Christmas Joy CJ Juliet1.png Cj Juliet2.png Cj Juliet3.png CJ Juliet4.png CJ Juliet5.png Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing jules1.png jules2.png jules3.png jules4.png jules5.png jules6.png Jules7.png Earth, Wind, and... Wait for It Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central JO01.png JO02.png JO03.png JO04.png JO05.png JO06.png JO07.png Truer Lies JulietO1.png JulietO2.png JulietO3.png JulietO4.png JulietO9.png JulietO8.png JulietO7.png Tuesday the 17th juless1.png juless2.png juless3.png juless4.png Juless5.png Juless6.png Juless7.png juless8.png An Evening With Mr. Yang JUliet1.png Juliet222222.png Juliet3222.png JUliet4.png JUliet5.png Juliet6.png Juliet8222.png Juliet9.png Juliet10.png Juliet11.png Season Four Extradition: British Columbia Ext BC 42.png Ext BC 44.png Ext BC 60.png Ext BC 63.png Ext BC 80.png Ext BC 109.png Ext BC 112.png Season Five Romeo and Juliet and Juliet JO'hara001.png JO'hara002.png JO'hara003.png JO'hara004.png JO'hara005.png JO'hara006.png JO'hara007.png JO'hara008.png Feet Don't Kill Me Now Juliet0001.png JUliet0002.png Juliet0003.png JUliet0004.png JUliet0005.png JUliet0006 (2).png JUliet0007.png JUliet0008.png JUliet0009.png Juliet00010.png Not Even Close... Encounters NECjuliet1.png NECjuliet2.png NECjuliet3.png NECjuliet4.png NECjuliet5.png Not Even Close... Encounters CDBJuliet1.png CDBjuliet2.png CDBjuliet4.png CDBjuliet5.png CDbjuliet6.png CDBjuliet7.png Season Eight The Breakup Juliet O'Ha.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries